Count Down
by barbaloots
Summary: Once-ler's mother reveals a breathtaking secret that will change his life forever.
1. Ten

His company was well passed booming by now. The way his mother started to support him was unbelievable. After _years _of being frowned upon she finally understood. The women even went as far as to buy him a suit[with the money _he _made, though Once-ler ignored that fact]. What he currently did _not _understand was why his mother was dragging him down the twisting hallways towards their lab for testing thneeds.

"Come on, Oncie, pick up your pace." she hissed before giving him a smile. To him [even though the smile was obviously forced] meant much more then the money he was racking in.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I was up all nig-" he started to ramble, hands shifting with his words as if it'd help his cause.

"Hush, Darlin', I know you've been working your skilled little fingers to the bone. I'm _so _proud of you for that." she said, stopping to show a caring look on her face. He really wished she'd just listen for once."After this you can go back to your desk and do paper work instead of all this _hard _work-" Did she even really have faith in him? "-I'll handle that." she said, pinching his cheek lightly before patting it. A sheepish smile pressed onto his lips, nodding because he knew his words would be disregarded. Once-ler had no urge to do paperwork, he wanted to curl up and sleep in his comfy new bed or just sit outside on the sun. Relax. But that'd have to wait, this company needed him. He'd rest up when time wasn't worth so much. That also meant avoiding arguments with his stubborn mother.

"That sounds fine, Ma." he told her causing her to smile and continue walking, leading him to a door that was guarded by his brothers. It made him feel uneasy, curious enough to press forwards into the matter.

He was utterly baffled at this. He was _horrified. _What he seen at the room had his mouth left agape. The features in this thing were much to familiar for comfort. Long limbs were tangled in a thin white blanket, green eyes staring at the Once-ler with fear. Green eyes scrambled to the corner of the bed it currently was on. Pity hit Once-ler but didn't last as he remember the situation at hand.

"M-me…?" he stuttered, looking at his mother who seemed way to calm about this, fingers resting under her chin with a [loving?] smile while his face was at unease and arms flailing about.

"It took a few tries, but they just about got it. A clone! Just in case you need a scapegoat." she stated, her voice telling him that was an entire lie.

"Why would I need a scapegoat?" Oncie blurts out, astonished at this. How was this even possible? His own self? He walked forwards but was stopped by a firm hand on his arm. Chet's.

"He's not ready for anything yet, almost. A few weeks of adjusting and he'll be here to help with all that _horrible _stress." She avoided the question with ease, but gave no room for him to speak again as she yelled out for Chet and Bret.

Then he was shoved out of the room, barely being able to snag another glance at his…clone…the thought of it made his head ache. The only difference the Once-ler could even tell was their eyes. The clone had eyes as green as money, it was breathtaking.


	2. Nine

His mother kept her so called promise, locking him away in his office to do all the documents. He sighed roughly, running a hand through his hair as worn eyes turned to the clock. Twelve hours straight, excluding bathroom breaks. Yet there were stacks upon stacks of paper. He was tempted to just sign them off but, well, that wouldn't feel right. He rubbed his eyes, standing up and shifting towards the bathroom for a shower.

Too tired to put the effort to flick on the light it was undecided that a shower dim lighting would be best. He sluggishly stripped himself of his clothing, large yawns escaping him here and there as he did so. Finally opened the shower curtain, craving the spray of warm water.

"HOLY LORAX." He yelped, fumbling and falling onto the floor with a hard thud as he scrambled towards the door. Then he froze, looking at the boy who seemed to be just as terrified. The boy who didn't have his own name and the person who just scared the living shit out of him. How the hell did he even sneak into the bathroom?

"You…You scared the beans out of me, uh, me." he muttered as he grabbed the towel to cover his lower regain. He received no answer, just a blank stare. "Can you talk? Or even understand me?" he said, knitting his brow together as he pulled himself off the ground, careful to make sure he stayed covered.

"Oncie! Where are you?" he groaned. _Mother.  
_

"I'm about to get in the shower." he called back, knowing he'd get scorned for wasting time. But his eyes turned to the boy who seemed confused, scared even. "just a quick one." he added on before his mother answered. Why didn't he get rat out the other? At least, that's what Once-ler would be thinking if he were in the others spot.

"Oh, alright . Take your time." that was off, she must know the clone snuck off by now. How long had this thing been running loose? Probably only a short time now that he thought about it. He turned to the newer boy and shrugged before moving forwards, offering a hand to the other.

"If you want a shower you have to take off your clothes, " he joked softly. The other stared at him wearily. "I'm not going to hurt you- look, we're one of the same. I guess, kind of. Uh, so, lets get along. Okay?" he tried to encourage but was fumbling. This was weird for even him, but he felt like he should protect the boy who sat in front of him. Slowly the other's hand slipped into Once-ler's. As it happened a smug smile appeared on his face.

"Now, what should I call you?" he pondered out loud.

"Greed-ler."


	3. Eight

Once-ler slept like a baby that night. Curled up in his sheets next to his new acquaintance. Once his eyes opened he jolted away from the form next to him. Though the other wasn't effected by the sudden movement. It took exactly eight and a half seconds for his memories to recollect. Careful not to wake the other, unlikely as it may be , and shifted out of bed . He stole one last glance at the sleeping form before making his way to the bathroom for the morning routine.

Strip - brush teeth - tend to hair - empty bladder - shower. It took more then an forty-seven minutes and tended to be taken out in different orders. Sometimes, when running late, the actives mingled.

With a towel wrapped around his waist he returned to the bedroom, ready to tackle everything head on. He could do it. Rich, handsome, smart…what else would someone need to be powerful?

"Morning." he chirped to the boy sitting up, huddled in the cocoon of blankets. No answer "Uh...sleep well?" he attempted again. It kind of freaked him out seeing someone nearly identical to him. In his bed. Scared.. All he received was a nod. "that's good. Lets get dressed then." Once-ler managed to state cheerfully, searching for clothing.

In truth he didn't understand why he couldn't communicate well with the other_. Or _why he was trying so hard. Nevertheless he gathered his beloved green suit and his old attire for the other. He didn't want to stick the boy in something un-comfy like his own suit or make him stay in sleep wear for the rest of the day. In the end they dressed in silence. Once-ler smiled softly when his other self fumbled with the buttons on the vest, brow wrinkled with frustration. Without any hesitation the original male attempted to button it, the other shifting away and swatting at Once-ler's hand.

"No!" it made Oncie's hair stand on end hearing his voice like that, the icy glare those green eyes could create.

"So you _can_ talk." he said only earning himself a sneer. "Calm down, I'm just trying to help." this wasn't going well at all. "Trust me, _you're _me." It sounded odd for those words to actually meet the air. "I wouldn't lie, not to myself." He attempted to reassure, grabbing the tie off the bed. The other watched him wearily, forgetting about the buttons.

"I can do it myself." The green-eyed boy told him, fidgeting in his spot. "I _can-."_

"-do it myself, right? Well, that doesn't mean I can't help. Jeez." he said with a lopsided smile and a roll of the eyes. "Now- my business is just hitting the peak, I think, so _please _stay in the bedroom and be good. " the older man asked, buttoning the other's clothing and looping the tie into it's form. He only earned a snort from the other. "I trust you to be good while I'm gone." strange enough, Once-ler really did trust the other more then he should.

Time to confront mother.


End file.
